


Mistress Chloe and Florence Faivre

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Florence Faivre finds her mistress in Chloe Bennet.Requested by Reviewer_only.





	Mistress Chloe and Florence Faivre

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Florence Faivre was in the makeup trailer and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She had just shot a fight scene for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ where she fought Chloe Bennet. They were done filming for the day and she wanted to get home. The reason was simple she couldn’t explain why but the moment that the director had said action and they started the scene. She had certain urges that she couldn’t quite explain.

She didn’t know why but she was so turned on by Chloe. As they worked she was fighting herself more then she was fighting Chloe. She wanted to jump her and fuck her in front of everyone. She didn’t know where these feelings were coming from she never thought of another woman in a sexual way but damn she wanted to fuck her. She took a deep breath as she heard the door to the trailer open and close. She turned and there stood her newfound lesbian crush: Chloe Bennet.

“Oh hey,” she said seeing her. “Looking to take off all that makeup?” Chloe asked as she went to her bag that she had left there. “Yes,” Florence said looking at her as she searched for whatever she was looking for. “It’s a shame really,” Chloe said with a smile. “What do you mean?” Florence asked her. “Well, you kind of look cute like that,” Chloe said with a smile.

“How cute?” Florence asked. Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked at her castmate with a smile. “Is there something that you want to do with me?” Chloe asked with a smile. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Florence said looking anywhere but at Chloe. Chloe then took Florence’s chin in her forefinger and thumb and made her look at her. “Do you want to fuck?” Chloe asked with a smile. Florence tried to deny it but Chloe was so close to her now and she couldn’t fight it anymore. “Yes, please,” she said with a slight moan.

Chloe smiled at Florence as she slowly unzipped Florence’s complicated costume. Florence wanted Chloe to kiss her right now. But Chloe smiled knowing the effects that she was having on Florence she wanted to tease her before she started fucking this blue-faced beauty. When she finally undid the last piece of Florence’s top Chloe slowly removed it as Florence wasn’t sure how but Chloe was already making her feel like she was close to cumming without truly touching her yet.

Florence quickly removed the sports bra that she was wearing under her costume as Chloe removed her top and bra as well. Chloe then backed Florence up against the wall before finally kissing Florence for the first time. Florence didn’t know how but Chloe had a power over her she was her sex slave right now and Chloe was her mistress. Chloe smiled as she slowly peeled Florence’s pants and soaking wet panties from her body.

Chloe stood up from pulling her new lovers pants down as Florence started to try and remove Chloe’s pants. “Ah ah ah,” Chloe said slapping away Florence’s hands. “You only get to see the northern states right now,” Chloe said with a smile referring to her tits. “But how are we-” she began to ask how they were going to fuck when Chloe without warning inserted two of her fingers into Florence’s pussy. She took a deep breath as Chloe started to find a rhythm in fucking her.

Chloe kissed her as she started to moan to keep her quiet so that no one was alerted to what they were doing. Florence smiled at her mistress as she thought that this feeling couldn’t get any better when Chloe inserted another finger into her pussy. Which caused her head to snap back like she was a Pez dispenser. Chloe kissed her neck as Florence started losing control of herself.

“Do you like the way that I’m fucking you Florence?” Chloe asked seductively. Florence shook her head yes. “I can’t hear you,” Chloe said intensifying her efforts on Florence. “Y-Yes. Oh God yes.” Florence moaned as Chloe fucked her. “Yes, what?” Chloe asked with a smile as she felt the woman was about to cum for her. “Yes MISTRESS.” Florence moaned as she came for her mistress.

Chloe smiled as she pulled her fingers out from her pussy and made Florence suck her fingers with her own juices on them. Chloe then left Florence pinned to the wall as she found her shirt and bra and put them back on. “C-Can’t I do something for you mistress?” Florence asked Chloe as she was still recovering from her orgasm. “Not here,” Chloe said going to the makeup desk and finding a notepad.

She quickly wrote down her address. “This is my home address. You are to come there after you pick up a few things.” Chloe said with a smile. “What do you want me to pick up mistress?” Florence asked her mistress taking the piece of paper from her. “I want you to pick up a few...toys for us to play with later,” Chloe said with a smile. “Yes, mistress,” Florence said with a smile.

“Good girl, see you tonight lover,” Chloe said with a smile as she left her lover still standing there naked with her makeup still on. She didn’t know why or how Chloe Bennet had this much power over her but she didn’t care anymore. All she wanted was to make her mistress cum. And tonight, using some new toys that she was mentally buying in her head, she was going to do just that and she couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
